


(taking under wing)

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1960s, Age Difference, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Power Imbalance, fanons, precanon, predator/pray vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: precanon sketch of senior MI5 Mandarin Sir John  (char mentioned in One of Us episode) and young high-flier Humphrey
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/John Halstead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	(taking under wing)

_Humphrey and Sir John — a lamb ~~some says more like black sheep~~ and a wolf in ~~sheep’s~~ wolf’s clothing._

https://sta.sh/017u8gbvivfn

Fanons:  
Humphrey as young civil servant high-flier admired Sir J from a distance as a hero of War and shining example of Brit. gentleman and senior Mandarin, actually met and talk with him in person during that investigation his Minister held, they become pretty friendly despite age gap... Humphrey would be equally stunned and fascinated by Sir J's Ideas and Causes (almost politician-like!) but wouldn't dare to share them of course (too courageous, Arnold 100/10 wouldn't approve).  
Actually, in this fanon I can imagine Humphrey suffered from the coldness of his strict father (and lack of approvement by him) so later as young adult he’s yearning for a warm friendship with older male colleagues (like Sir Arnold for example?) or smth like that and Sir J felt that admiration and played along with it (for some time anyway? could abuse it as well?).  
Sir J is almost OMC figure - since we don't know much about his personality... so one can have completely different fanons for him = as for descent gentleman and as complete bastard % ) or smth in-between... dunno what I prefer more...  
Sir J probably knew H would do almost anything to please him (whatever his own desires might be) but would he actually take advantage?..

+  
here ([tumblr link](https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/634906314020192256)) some more of my fanon musings about Sir John  
(as well as some links with more fansketches of this pairing)


End file.
